Yugioh V
by decode9
Summary: My name is Sean Clearheart. 12 years ago a great war occured, and now by the hands of The Council it was saved. Weird things though started to happen after I obtained a card from an old man, and something tells me things are only going to get weirder from her. A great journey stands before me. Get ready for adventure Iku Ze!
1. Opening

**D9: I'm restarting my Yugioh story yet again. This is a little different because many of the characters who will be appearing belong to some good friends of mine on this site. For now read the Prologue and I hope you will enjoy this story. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Prologue-Iron Rule**

_There is a legend of a hidden gate…_

A young woman of 16 walks down a darkened corridor. In her hand she is holding a sphere like object that has 7 spikes on it.

_Every 1000 years…_

Near the entrance a young man of the same age is running down the corridor _'I can't let her do this. I have to stop her.'_ He thought running down the corridor.

_The gateway will appear…_

The young woman came to a clearing in the corridor. There was a giant hole in the area above which any moment the moon would reveal itself.

_When the 7 pronged key is placed…_

The darkened clouds began to part, and moonlight strikes the entire room. A gateway began to form as the young woman grinned evilly "It's true." She said to herself as she approached the gate with the sphere like object.

_The gate will open…_

"STOP!" The young man said finally getting towards where the young woman was who turned around to face the young man "You can't stop me." She said approaching the gate.

The young man ran forward to try and stop her, but as soon as he got close she did a quick whirl kick throwing him back and to the ground. He coughed heavily as she continued to the gate.

"Don't…" the young man croaked as she put the object in the gate that formed. She began laughing as the gate began to open. Six shadowy figures rushed out, and a seventh larger shadow hit the young woman.

_And six sins will be released…_

The young man got up "No…" he muttered as the six shadows took on forms "Sorry, but looks like you lost." The young woman said holding up a hand.

_He who opens the gate…_

The young man got nervous as what appeared to be a ball of red and black energy formed in her hand "Please. You don't have to do this." He said as she just grinned evilly "Oh, but I want to." She said with a grin as the ball of energy hit the young man who began screaming.

"You where always holding me back, believed I couldn't do anything, and you tried every step of the way to stop me from my goal of making this world mine." She said walking up to him.

_Will be the final sin…_

"Well you are too late. All the sins are assembled, and with our power this world will be mine." She began laughing as the man cackled a bit "That may be…but the virtues will stop you." He countered making the woman angry.

"You think just some virtues will stop _my rule_!" she exclaimed annoyed as more balls of energy formed in her hands. She brought them all together around the man in order to form some sort of prison. Inside it the man was screaming.

The young woman turned to her released comrades "Come. We have a plan to make." She said

**D9: In the next chapter of Yugioh V.**

**Sean: I am Sean ClearHeart. 12 years have passed ever since a horrific incident happened. No one knows what caused it, but the whole world was grateful to a group of 7 known as 'The Council' made order out of the chaos and became the world council. I was living an ordinary life until one day…**

**?: Here…take this…protect…virtues…**

**Sean: Virtue of Courage: Brave?**

**?: Stop right there kid! Your under arrest!**

**Sean: Oh boy. Time to get moving.**

**D9: Next time! Virtue of Courage!**

**D9: Please read, review, and subscribe. I will mention who owns what OC's in my next chapter. Decode9 Over and Out!**


	2. Virtue of Courage!

**D9: Here's the start of my new Yugioh story. Oh and any cards bolded belong to me. I hope that you will read and review. I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5DS, or Yugioh ZEXAL. I only own my OC's and OC cards. All other OC's belong to their proper owners. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Turn 1-Virtue of Courage!**

_Our story begins by looking over a majestic city know as Radiance City. In this brave new world created by the hand of 'The Council' this city is the cradle of the new world. Many majestic skyscrapers and various hotels that serve as homes dot the skylines._

_In the far background of the city is a large obsidian tower with 7 rings of varying sizes and colors float around it. This tower is known as 'Cradle of the Envoys'. This tower is where The Council is based._

_12 years ago strange occurrences began to happen all over the world. Countries blamed each other and soon the entirety of the world was at war with one another._

_Many people lost loved ones, but 6 months into this war…it ended with the appearance of 'The Council'._

_When they appeared they made order out of all the chaos and put the world to rest as they became the leaders of the new world government._

_But even in this time of order everything is ruled with an iron fist. Anyone who has the slightest idea of defying the council is either put in jail or exiled to area XX and branded with a special mark letting Sector Security know if they are in the city._

_More and more people are getting placed in jail, and most of the reasons are unknown. The only thing most people suspect is that something is about to happen that will change the course of history._

Outside one of the many hotels a boy of 16 exits with a yawn as he looks around the extremely peaceful city.

"*Sigh* Just a normal day in paradise…" he said ruffling his light brown medium length hair. He kept it down in a ponytail and he has clear blue eyes that brimmed with curiosity and strength.

The boy wore a black sleeveless shirt and a metallic blue vest along with grey pants and large black circular goggles was worn on his neck. He had a black deck box strapped on his side. Strapped on his other side was CD player that looked like it was made of pure silver.

"I might as well head to the shop. Nothing much to do around here." He said to himself.

_The boy who stepped out is 16 year old __Sean Clearheart__. He was only 4 when he lost everything in the wake of the war. He is always determined to do the right thing and helps anyone in distress. His biggest weakness is seeing other especially the people he cares about get hurt._

"Hmm…Bingo!" Sean said pulling a card out of the pack he just got. The picture displayed a small girl in a tight black suit with ice crystals on it and she has ice blue hair.

"So finally putting the finishing touches on that deck ClearHeart?" The store manager asked. He is in his mid 20's with blond spiked hair and bright orange eyes. He wears a brown shirt and grey pants

_Richard Omega__. The local card shop manager/owner. He is also a good friend to Sean after he lost his parents, and is also helping him in looking for his two siblings with his various network of connections both legal and private._

"Yep. I have been working on it for a while now." Sean replied seriously as he added the new card to his deck as well as some others cards before taking it up to Richard.

"Well what do you think?" Sean asked as Richard hummed looking through it and ruffled his hair.

"Seems good to me kid." He replied handing it back while Sean just rolled his eyes.

"Your opinion is always appreciated." Sean replies sarcastically putting his deck back in his deck box and start to leave

"Later kid. Try not to cause any problems." Richard said and Sean just waved back.

When Sean left the shop he headed off towards the alley on the side where a bike was. It had a large headlight mounted on the front and most of it was metallic blue in color and had a long handle coming from the side that can be held to direct the bike/runner in any direction. There were pedals on the side for accelerate and reverse.

Sean patted the runner with a smile as he was about to get on before he hear someone coughing and a man came out of nowhere and collapsed on Sean. The man was wearing a cloak.

"Hey!" Sean shouted getting the man off of him before he noticed the man was slightly bleeding which made him worried.

"Hey you all right?!" Sean picking the man up and helping him to the side.

_As Sean was doing this one of the many cameras caught this image and sent it to the Cradle of the Envoys. Seven different people where situated around a table discussing a situation of dire circumstances. The room was darkened so it is unknown to tell exactly what the people in this room look like as the shadows conceal them._

"Now how exactly did he escape?!" A older woman situated at the largest chair asked harshly. If one would have to guess her age it would have to be late 20's.

"Because big guy here was knocked out cold." Another, but younger woman replied as a giant of a man grumbled under his breath about how the guy got lucky.

"Urgh…You incompetent…uncomprehending…bumbling fool!" The older woman yelled at her subordinates in frustration and was on the edge of making them go out and search before a door opened and a man dressed in white came rushing in.

"Ma'am. We've found the prisoner!" he shouted getting her attention

"Where?" she demanded coldly making the man shiver

"S-Section F-Five B ma'am." The man replied nervously

"Send out a sector security officer to get him, and anyone with him." She ordered the man before thinking a moment. A wicked smile crossing her face.

"In fact send Officer Ryder. Tell him this is his last shot. If he fails then he is fired." The woman said waving a hand towards the man in white.

He bowed and rushed out of the room the door closing behind him making the room dark again. A figure in the room sighs.

"Why are we even after this man? It's such a bore to chance something that can't even harm us." A woman said sighing. It might not be seen, but she was constantly flipping something with her thumb and catching it.

"Not harm us? You are a fool…Did you forget what he took when he escaped?" the older woman said harshly

"So you believe he has found whoever is to posses that?" The giant older male asked in curiosity

"If he has then the problem should be dealt with in a few minutes. Besides we have other problems to handle." A younger male said in annoyance.

"You mean that silly resistance? Let them try." Another male replied sounding uninterested in the current things the council is talking about.

Just then a floating screen popped up showing Sean with the injured man. The central woman looked interested as she opened her deep red eyes.

"Let's watch and see what will happen." The older woman said as her hands clenching together could be seen.

_But before we get back to that…Let's travel to a place that is well known in this city. It is a large grey building with several small grey blocks that are a fourth of the size of the place on the sides. This building is Sector Security HQ. Inside a young man is about to get another, and maybe his final request._

"Officer Ryder reporting for duty Chief." A young man of 18 said saluting to his superior officer.

"Enough with the formalities kid. You have a request from The Council." The Chief said to the officer. From the higher pitched tone of the voice it sounded like a woman.

_William 'Will' Ryder__. He is a young man of 18 wearing a standard white security uniform with grey trimming. He has light brown hair that is short and kept in a crew cut. He has deep brown eyes._

"The Council? What do they want with me?" he asked confused by the request

"Well kid…I don't know, but it has been request that you capture a high priority target for the council. You will know him when you see him as he is using a cloak to cover his appearance." The chief explained.

"Got it chief? Where is the target at?" Will asked in confidence

"It has been reported he was last spotted in Sector 5B. Capture him and anyone with him." The chief ordered and Will saluted before leaving.

"Ryder! One other thing…" Chief said making Will stop and suck in some air.

"The Council is still disappointed about the 'Resistance Piñata' incident. Consider yourself scrubbed if don't get the job done this time." The Chief said and Will just went out.

When he left the Chief's office he ran straight to the elevator and hit the garage level button.

When he got there he went straight for his runner.

It looked like an old style police bike, but modified with a handle on the side for absolute steering control. Unlike all the other S.S. officers bike standard white and blue trimming bikes his was black, and had silver trimming.

"I can't let the chief down this time…or my landlord." He mumbled starting the runner and ripped it out of the garage and onto the streets. It would only be a matter of time before he would be in Sector 5B...and set in motion events.

_Back with Sean and the Mystery Man. Sean has managed to bandage up the man's wound ripping up a rag he kept in a spar compartment of his runner._

"That should help some." He said assured as the man groaned.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Sean asked the man in concern.

"W-Who…are you?" The man groaned

"Sean ClearHeart. Now try not to speak. I've already bandaged your wound, but I'll still have to take you to the hospital." Sean replied as he tried to pick the man up, but found him to heavy to.

The man coughed hoarsely "My times…almost…up…" he coughed and his hand went to his cloak and brought out 6 cards and holding them up to Sean.

"Here…take this…protect…virtues." The man said shakily handing them to Sean.

One of the cards flashed a brilliant gold.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked as the man began to close his eyes, but at that exact same moment Officer Ryder had turned the corner seeing the two.

"Hold it! Your both under arrest!" he yelled getting Sean's attention.

"Run..gather…virtues…" The man said and a smile could be seen from under his cloak. Sean gritted his teeth and ran to his runner.

'_I'll be back for you.'_ Sean thought as Ryder's runner had mysteriously stopped causing a vein to pop up on him in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Will stated as Sean strapped on his goggles and put on a black helmet. He then started it up just as Will started his.

Both speed off as the cloaked man smiled again "I'm sorry Sean, but this will be the only time you will see me." He said taking out a stack of 21 cards from his cloak.

"Find those who you belong with." He whispered as he threw the cards up in the air and a great gust of wind scattered them to all directions. With one last smile and the top part of his cloak falling showing his long grey hair and silver eyes which began to close for the last time.

_Meanwhile Sean was having a difficult time getting away from Will. He had chased him all the way to Sector XX AKA The Metal Badlands. This area is a bunch of abandoned and destroyed buildings from the time of the great war up to when The Council stopped it. There was also several old building materials left behind. It made for a Duel Course as well._

"What's it going to take to get this guy off my back?" Sean asked himself before deciding to put his CD player in the central console of his runner. It hummed to life as a voice spoke from the small speaker mounted on the runner HUD.

"Got yourself into trouble again Sean?" a feminine like computer voice asked

"Nice to talk to you to Diana." Sean replied a little irritated.

_DIANA__. A special and spunky A.I. Created by Akari ClearHeart (Sean's sister) before her sudden disappearance. She helps Sean with lots of different computerized tasks such as Duel Simulations, Data Collecting, Runner Check-Ups, and in case of emergency able to hack into almost anything. She is stored inside Sean's custom Duel Disk which is in the shape of a CD player, but can only be heard when is put on his runner._

"So just who am I dealing with here Diana?" Sean asked as he came out of a tube like tunnel with Will on his heals

"Let me see…collecting data…collecting data…data collection complete!" Diana replied before whistling

"Well? Is it bad?" Sean asked noticing the officer was catching up to him.

"Actually no. That guy there is Officer William 'Will' Ryder…Let's just say he is setting a record for failure." Diana replied as Sean turned a corner trying to lose him

"Well is there any way to get this guy off our back?" Sean asked looking behind seeing how the officer took the turn with ease.

"Yes. According to an interview in a public paper he says he never turns down a challenge." Diana replied as Sean smirked a plan formed in his head the moment she said that.

"Okay then. I'll challenge him, and when I win I want you to send a virus to his runner to wipe all image data and to crash." Sean replied as he took his turbo dueling deck from his side, and little did he know it, but 3 cards had slipped into his deck and one into his Extra Deck.

Sean slowed down in order to be even with him "Your making this to easy for me kid! Just give up now!" Will taunted confidently.

"Not on my life! You'll have to beat me to get me to the facility!" Sean replied as Will closed his eyes smiling before he laughed.

"Fine then I will fulfill your final request." He said as a grey see through visor came down from the helmet covering Will's eyes. Sean clicked a small yellow button on his goggles which on the inside light up.

"Activate **Speed World 3**!" Both duelist declared as the card appeared on their screens and there was a white flash making the whole area seem darker.

"Duel mode engaged. Auto-pilot disabled" Diana and a computer voice said as Sean's CD player folded out in the front and extended revealing 5 slots to place monster and small sections below it to place Spell/Trap cards.

A sharp turn approached the two as they speed towards it. Sean slowed down a bit letting Will overtake him "Why you slowing kid? Afraid?" Will taunted while Sean remained silent awaiting his opportunity to make his move.

As Will began to turn Sean speed up and overtook him taking the turn.

**[Turbo Duel Rules Refresher]**

**[1: At the start of the duel the field spell Speed World 3 is activated.]**

**[2: Only spell cards with 'Speed Spell' in their name can be activated.]**

**[3: During each player's standby phase both players gain 1 Speed Counter for a max of 12. These counters are used to activate Speed Spell cards and Speed World 3 effects.]**

**[4: The player who takes the first turn in a course makes the first move.]**

"It looks like I start officer. I draw!" Sean declared drawing his card as he looked over his hand before grabbing a card.

"I summon **Elemental HERO Magnum** (LV:3/1300/1000/Tuner)." Sean declared as appearing to his side was a man in a tight green and brown suit with a faceless mask over his face and held the gun of his namesake in one hand.

"Then I'll set 2 cards to end my turn." Sean continued as two card appeared beside him then vanished.

"Well then it's my turn!" Will declares drawing his card.

**Will: 4000 (SC:2 Hand:6)**

**Sean: 4000 (SC:2 Hand: 3)**

"To begin I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan (LV:4/1800/500)." A black haired man in dark cobalt armor with gold streaks holding a slender sword appeared out of a blue portal.

'_Six Samurai's. This might be trouble.'_ Sean thought looking behind him at the swordsmen.

"Now Kizan attack!" Kizan ran forward and sliced right through Magnum who exploded

**Sean: 3500 (SC:2 Hand:3)**

When the smoke cleared one of Sean's face-down cards was flipped up. It showed a large H in a spotlight in the sky "What's that?" Will asked

"Sorry officer, but when you destroyed Magnum you set off HERO Signal." Sean began to explain as images of the monsters in his deck appeared on screen.

"Which by HERO Signal's ability I can summon a level 4 or below Elemental HERO from my deck." He continued tapping on a particular image and the card popped out of his disk.

"You sneaky little…" Will started annoyed before he saw what was coming out of the portal.

It looked like a man in white with red streaks and has yellow eyes

"Elemental HERO Neos! How is that even possible!" Will exclaimed as Sean let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wrong card officer. This monster is Elemental HERO Neos Alius (LV:4/1900/1300)." Sean said as Will took a closer look. It did look like Neos, but had some stark differences. First off he was smaller and not built as Neos, and second his eyes where bigger.

"Fine let's see what you can do boy. I end my turn with a face-down." Will said in confidence.

"I draw!" Sean declared sternly

**Sean: 3500 (SC:3 Hand:4)**

**Will: 4000 (SC:3 Hand:4)**

'_Playing it safe won't get me anywhere.'_ Sean thought as an image of the cloaked man came to his mind, and he gritted his teeth as he grabbed a card.

"I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat (LV:4/1300/1000)." What appeared to his side was a woman in a skin tight white leotard with flame designs on it and flaming orange hair.

"Two level 4 monsters…Oh sh…" Will started as Sean held up a hand and both monster glowed their respective attribute colors.

"With these two monster I construct the Overlay Network!" Sean declared as they became beams of red and yellow energy going into an elemental colored vortex which imploded.

"I XYZ summon **Elemental HERO Vortex **(Rank:4/2400/2200/OU:2)!" Out of a portal a woman with long red hair dressed in a skin tight dark green sleeveless leotard with blue waves streaks and has aqua blue gloves and knee high boots. She wore a blue mask over most of her face except for her mouth and two gold sphere's orbited around her.

"Urgh…Wasn't expecting an XYZ summon so soon." Will said annoyed at being beat to the punch.

"If you weren't expecting that then you're not going to like this." Sean smirked as one of the overlay units went into Vortex's glove

"By detaching an overlay unit I can select an opponent's monster and deal damage to you equal to half the selected monsters attack points. So get ready for 900 points of damage" Sean explained as Vortex gather a ball of water in her hands, and threw it as it passed through Kizan and hit Will throwing him and his runner back some.

**Will: 3100 (SC:3 Hand:4)**

"Now Vortex will be attack Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan!" Sean declared as Vortex gather waves of water around her and threw them at Kizan hitting him making him scream as he shattered to pixels.

**Will: 2500 (SC:3 Hand:4)**

"That's my turn." Sean said as Will seemed to be quiet and his one arm was slightly shaking.

"Something up officer?" Sean asked after a few seconds.

"You you you…YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Will shouted angered as he drew a card.

**Will: 2500 (SC:4 Hand:5)**

**Sean: 3500 (SC:4 Hand:4)**

"I will not lose this duel! I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki (LV:3/200/2000)!" Will shouted as a mechanical knight with four arms each holding a sword came out of a blue portal beside him.

"By its ability I special summon from my hand the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (LV:2/400/1800)!" He continued as a soldier in green with black armor wielding a lance appeared next to Kageki.

"A tuner!" Sean exclaimed surprised.

"That's right." Will replied with a grin as Kageki became a green transparent outline and Kagemusha burst into 2 rings.

"By tuning the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai with the none tuner Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki I can summon a synchro monster from my extra deck of the combined levels!" Will explained

"I synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En (LV:5/2500/1400)!" Will shouted as a warrior in pure red armor holding a long slender samurai sword appeared out of the rings.

"Then I special summon forth two Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan." Will continued as the cobalt warrior returned and a silver version of himself accompanied him.

Sean gritted his teeth as the two monster became brown lights and went into a red vortex "I overly my Kizan's in order to XYZ summon Shadow of the Six Samurai-Shien (Rank:4/2500/400)!" A red haired man wearing a mask in a red robe holding a sword similar to Shi En rose out of the vortex.

"Shien will attack Vortex!" Will declared as the red clothed samurai ran at his HERO.

"Not so fast buddy. I activate my Mirror Force!" Sean replied as a wall of mirrors protected his monsters making Sean sigh in relief, but Will just grinned evilly.

"Won't work if I use Shi En's ability. Which once a turn I can negate a Spell or Trap card and destroy it." Will replied as the wall of mirrors vanished and Sean grit his teeth bracing for the incoming attacks.

"Now let's try this again." Shien speed forward towards Vortex and pierced her with his sword as she became pixels

**Sean: 3400 (SC:4 Hand:4)**

"That all you got!" Sean replied as Will just smirked "Fine then take this direct attack from Shi En." Will said smugly as the red armored samurai appeared in front of Sean and slashed him throwing him and his runner back behind Will.

**Sean: 900 (SC:4 Hand:4)**

"Like the view behind their kid? Get use to it because I'm taking charge of this duel now." Will said smugly thinking he has already won this duel.

'_Why am I even doing this?'_ Sean thought, but kept thinking back to the man he helped _'I've always been soft, and now that is going to get me thrown into The Facility.'_ He continued to think as he closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his face and out his goggles.

"You were trying to be courageous kid? If you quit now then I might let you go." Will said smugly

'_I am not trying to be courageous. I'm just…I don't know…'_ he thought desperately actually thinking about what he said as a few more tears rolled down his face.

'_True courage comes from within little bro. Never forget that.'_ A voice in his head echoed and he opened his eyes which were wide "Akari…" he whispered as his frown turned into a determined smirk.

"I won't be taking your offer officer, and you know why?" Sean shouted making Will only slightly turned around.

"What reason would you have to defy me?" Will taunted back at Sean who was smirking as he placed his hand on his deck ready to draw his next card.

"Because no matter what happens…no matter what I do…I will show courage in all I do! Let's do this! Iku Ze I draw!" Sean shouted drawing strongly.

**Will: 2500 (SC:5 Hand:0)**

**Sean: 900 (SC:5 Hand:5)**

"I start by summoning the tuner monster **HERO Cross Armor** (LV:4/0/0)!" Sean declared as an empty all grey armor appeared beside him unmoving, but turned blue signaling it was summoned in defense.

It was at this moment there was a golden glow from his extra deck getting only Sean's attention "What the?" Sean started as he grabbed the glowing card from his extra deck.

"**Virtue of Courage: Brave**?" Sean asked himself seeing it and took in a deep breath as a plan came to mind. One that would win him the duel.

"Then I activate Speed Spell-Pot of Greed." Sean declared as the green pot seemed to appear, but a bolt of lightning hit it stopping it.

"I am sorry, but I will use Shi En to negate that." Will said not even looking back as Sean accelerated being right in rear view mirror range that he could see him from the rear view.

"Then I will set two cards." Sean continued as Will looked like he was about to laugh "I thought for a moment you had a comeback kid, but looks like all you got is a rusty piece of armor." Will continues to be smug as Sean smirked.

"Oh really? Because this guy would like to make an argument." Sean said revealing a monster in all blue with a water nozzle attached to one arm and a water pack on his back.

"What's that pipsqueak going to do?" Will asked confused "You see when Elemental HERO Bubbleman is the only card in my hand I can special summon him from my hand." Sean said as the monster appeared right beside the armor.

"Two level 4 monsters? Planning an XYZ summon kid?" Will asked clearly not interested, but at that moment Sean revved his runner passing Will, and he then put it into reverse turning around facing Will giving him a hardened look of determination.

"I may not know why you are after me or that man…but losing here is not an option." Sean declared as he flung one hand to the side his two monsters are on.

"I tune the level 4 **HERO Cross Armor** with the level 4 Elemental HERO Bubbleman." Sean said as Bubbleman stood still and instead of becoming translucent green lines he became translucent silver lines with four stars inside it and the armor became 4 silver rings as Sean closed his eyes.

"_True courage dwells deep inside us all …"_ Sean started to chant grabbing the card he got from the old man and snapped open his eyes which had turned silver, but couldn't be seen through the goggles.

"_Unleash your potential! I Synchro summon __**Virtue of Courage: Brave **__(LV:8/2500/2000)!"_ Sean shouted as his eyes returned to normal as a beam of silver light went through the rings.

Standing in place was a humanoid mechanical warrior in orange and gold armor. The helmet was like that of a large crown and the warrior wielded in one hand a dual bladed halberd that is mostly orange except the blades which were gold in color.

"W-What is this card! I've never seen it before!" Will shouted nervously looking at the new creature standing before him.

"Well you should be nervous! This guys is very unique. You see I can select two monsters of the same level and attach them to Brave as Overlay Units!" Sean said taking Lady Heat and Bubbleman and stacking them beneath Brave as two gold units appeared.

"What!" Will gritted his teeth.

'_This is impossible!'_ he thought after having heard what Sean said

"It also gains an ability, but we'll get to that later." Sean said flipping up another Speed Spell-Pot of Greed which he had set.

"In case you need a reminder I am allowed to draw 2 cards from my deck as long as I have 5 or more speed counters." Sean explained as he drew 2 cards and grinned seeing both.

"I activate two Speed Spell-Rapid Shotwing!" Sean declared as two boosters attached themselves to Brave.

"For this turn only Brave gains 200 attack points for every speed counter." Sean explained.

"And you activated two…" Will said as the new stats displayed themselves

**Virtue of Courage: Brave (Level:8/4500/2000/OU:2)**

"No way…" Will continued shocked. The only other person who could produce this kind of power with monsters that he knew of was Chief Luster.

"Yes way. Brave take out Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En!" Sean shouted as Brave grabbed his dual bladed halberd and slashed the warrior who tried to parry, but the boosters made him too fast to parry and the warrior did not even scream as he exploded

**Will: 500 (SC:5 Hand:0)**

Will's runner was wobbling "*Cough* Looks like your beat kid. Next turn I will win." Will said with scared confidence.

"Really because I haven't told you Brave's effect." Sean said as a unit went into the dual halberd.

"When I manage to deal damage to my opponent I can detach one overlay unit and select a spell or trap card and destroy it to deal 800 points of damage to it's owner." Sean explained as Will looked over seeing he still had the card he had set from the start

"So guess what card's going?" Sean said sarcastically as he pointed to Will's face down

"No…" Will started realization he was going to lose…both this duel and his job…dawned on him as a golden stream of light came down upon his face down and the light hit him.

**Will: 0**

**Sean: !WINNER!**

Sean turned his runner around "Now Diana!" Sean shouted

"You got it." She replied as Will's runner began acting funny and the screen turned green and then black signaling it was crashing. Will screamed as he and his runner went right into a pile of scrap metal and Sean zoomed right past them.

_The duel was finally finished and Sean had managed to make it back toward where the old man had been, but when he got their there was nothing except a note that said 'Sorry' and a chip. Curious Sean inserted the chip into his runner. An image of the old man in the cloak appeared on the screen._

"I suppose you finally got back ClearHeart *Cough* By the time you get this *Cough* my time in this world *Cough Cough* will be up." He started as Sean looked on.

"I have entrusted you *Cough* With the means *Cough* to defeat *Cough* The Council." He continued as Sean grew wide-eyed looking at the screen in shock

"They are planning something *Cough* Please gather the other virtues *Cough* and bring this world back to it's former glory *Cough* Good-bye…Sean ClearHeart." He finished and with that the screen went black on his runner.

"So…What you going to do Sean?" Diana asked Sean who was silent with his eyes closed

"Sean?" Diana asked quizzically awaiting an answer.

"*Sigh* Let's do it. I've never been one to turn down someone." Sean declared determined. Steps where heard behind him.

"Hey you!" A voice said making Sean turn around and pale a bit.

"Well this is a fine mess." Diana said. Sean was surrounded by many people in torn up clothes, and each was holding a blunt object that could be used for many things. Namely at the moment bashing in the heads of anyone who is on their turf.

"Umm…Hi?" Sean asked before he was hit in the back of the head blacking out.

**D9: In the next chapter of Yugioh V!**

**Sean: Oww…What hit me?**

**?: What is a boy like you doing in our turf?**

**Sean: If you won't listen to compromise then let's duel!**

**D9: Next Time-Bravo Resistance**

**D9: I am working on contacting a few of my friends to see if they are wanting to be involved in this. I will update soon. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Author Made Card Index**

**Speed World 3**

Field Spell Card

Effect: While this card is activated only spell cards with 'Speed Spell' in their name can be activated. During both player standby phase each player gains a 'Speed Counter' (Max:12). During your turn you may reveal a 'Speed Spell' in your hand and remove speed counters to activate one of the following effects:

-4: Deal 800 points of damage to your opponents life points.

-8: Select up to 2 cards with 'Speed Spell' in its name and add them to the deck and shuffle to draw one card.

-12: Select one monster in your hand, deck, graveyard, or one that has been banished and special summon it to the field regardless of summoning conditions. All its effects are negated.

**Elemental HERO Magnum**

Level: 3

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Effect/Tuner

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1000

Effect: You can pay 1000 Life Points and banish this card and may special summon 1 LV5 or LV6 Elemental HERO monster from you deck or graveyard.

**Elemental HERO Vortex**

Rank: 4

Attribute: Water

Type: XYZ/Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2200

Requirements: 2 level 4 HERO monsters

Effect: Once per turn you may detach a card and select an opponent's monster: If you do then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the selected monsters attack.

**HERO Cross Armor**

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Rock/Effect/Tuner

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Effect: If this face up monster is in defense mode: Destroy this monster.

**Virtue of Courage: Brave**

Level: 8

Attribute: Light

Type: Synchro/Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

Effect: When this card is Synchro summoned you may select 2 monsters of the same level in the graveyard and attach them to this card as XYZ materials. When this card is successfully Synchro summoned it gains the following effect:

-Detach one XYZ material: Once a turn when this monster inflicts damage to your opponent you may select a Spell/Trap card on the field and destroy it and inflict 800 points of damage to the owner.


	3. Bravo Resistance

**D9: Here comes the next chapter. It won't be until next chapter that I will introduce some of the OC's that belong to my friends. I hope you will read, review, and subscribe. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Turn 2-Bravo Resistance**

Sean groaned as he woke up from whatever had hit him "Oww…" he said getting up and looking around. What he was in was literally a make shift bar like prison and he did not like where he was.

He was inside an abandoned building, but it was not any ordinary building…It was an old style opera theater.

The old theater style seats were stacked up like barricades and hanging over the stage was an brilliant red banner with several small emblems in the background and in the center of it all was a large silver skull with two arrowheads outlined.

In the center of the stage was a throne, and someone appeared to be sitting in it, but Sean could not tell. He continued to look around the place which thanks to the barricades he didn't have much to look at…except some guys checking out his runner which was hooked up to several computers.

Sean knocked on the bars getting their attention that he was awake, and was glaring at the people near his runner.

"Get your hands off the runner." Sean calmly demanded as there was a feminine laugh "So your finally up boy?" Said the voice on the throne as the person finally got up and a spotlight shinned on this person.

It appeared to be a woman of her early 20's and she has deep green hair that goes to her back, but at the moment it was being kept in two ponytails one low and one high.

She has bright green eyes and has lightly tanned skinned. She wears a purple lightweight t shirt with the skull and arrowhead emblem along with black jeans.

And she appeared to be smirking at Sean while holding his duel disk with his deck in it. In one hand she was holding a card.

_Almeria Arica__. She is the leader of 'Bravo Resistance' a resistance group that has been against the council since they came into power. She is a top notch duelist has been searching for a man by the name of 'Abel' to obtain the means to stop the council._

"So we finally found you Abel…You look much younger than what people say." Almeria said pacing the cage with a now angry and confused Sean glaring.

"Who are you people? And who is this Abel?" Sean asked as Almeria laughed believing Sean was just faking.

"You didn't know we the Bravo Resistance have been tracking you Abel?" Almeria started to gloat before continuing stepping up to the cage and pinching Sean's cheek.

"Either you are really arrogant or really stupid…Now hand over the rest of the cards." She demanded the pinch on Sean's cheek becoming unbearable as he just managed to get her hand off.

"What are you talking about?! I'm don't know who this Abel is, and I don't know what cards you're talking about?!" Sean shouted standing now as Almeria continued to glare at him.

"Don't toy with me! We already found the one in your deck! Now. Where. Are. The. Rest!" She demanded glaring at Sean who returned it.

For a few minutes things were silent as the two continued to glare at her. The only sound was the sound of typing on a computer from nearby in the background.

Almeria began to soften as it became clear that they got the wrong person "Are you Abel?" Almeria asked as Sean let out a frustrated groan.

"No! And that's what I've been trying to tell you!" He shouted his hands on the bars of the cage as Almeria began to regret the kind of interrogation she had been giving him.

"Then who exactly are you? And why do you have this?" she asked showing a card she had been holding which was **Virtue of Courage: Brave**.

"I'm just a guy who was living a normal life until I found an old man who handed me that card. The name's Sean Clearheart." Sean replied as Almeria's eyes widened when she heard his last name.

'_Then that means he is Arc's…'_ she began to think before she noticed that Sean asked something.

"Umm…Did you ask something?" Almeria said as she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah. I was saying can you get someone to let me out?" Sean repeated as Almeria chuckled and motioned to a big guy who was stationed near the cage and he flipped it over.

Almeria turns around looking away from Sean.

"I suggest you leave." She said in a serious tone as Sean just looked at her with half closed eyes.

"…No." Sean replies seriously making Almeria look to him angered before Sean continued.

"A resistance found me, and I don't think it was a mistake." Sean says stepping forward towards Almeria.

"If you think so…Then what can you bring to the plate to help us?" Almeria asks Sean.

"How about I prove what I can do…In a duel first. Then I can show you what else can be done." Sean says as Almeria smirked at Sean before taking out her duel disk.

Sean went over to his duel runner and grabbed his duel disk from his runner and strapped it onto his arm "You are way out of your league kid. So don't think you're going to get out of this scotch-free." Almeria said as everyone gather around to watch the two duel.

"Well I like to think that there is a reason this is all happening, and I can't stand to be on the sidelines. So let's duel and see what happens." Sean said as they both took their positions across from each other.

"DUEL!" They both shout drawing 5 cards before Almeria drew a card signaling she was going first.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 6)**

**Sean: 4000 (Hand: 5)**

"I summon Dragunity Tribus (LV1/500/300)." Almeria declares as a bird man with two sets of wings soars appearing through a portal.

"By his ability I can send a level 3 or lower dragon monster from the deck to the graveyard, but I won't." Almeria says not bothering to touch her deck.

'_Why would her monster have a ability like that?'_ Sean thinks watching closely as she continued her move.

"To continue I activate a continuous spell card known as Dragon Mastery." Almeria continued as Sean braced himself and Tribus let out a screech.

"I see you don't know what this does. It is rather simple in fact. It allows me to equip a 'Dragunity' monster from my hand to a face-up monster I control, and all monsters I control that have a 'Dragunity' equipped gain 500 attack." She explained as a red, and silver small dragon equipped itself onto the monster.

(Dragunity Tribus ATK: 1000)

"Then I will set a card to end my turn." Almeria says calmly as Sean just watched

'_Let's see what you can do Clearheart.'_ Almeria thinks looking towards Sean.

"My turn! Draw!" Sean declared drawing strongly.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 2)**

**Sean: 4000 (Hand: 6)**

"To start I'll activate a spell card! Polymerization! With this spell I can send two monsters from my hand to the graveyard and summon another monster from the extra deck to take their place." Sean explains as he send two cards to the graveyard, and the images of a woman in a white skin tight outfit with flames designs, and a small girl in a black outfit with crystals formed all around it swirled together.

"Using these monsters I summon…Vision HERO Adoration (LV8/2800/2100)!" Sean declares as a tall man in a black outfit resembling a military outfit with metallic legs and blue skin rose out of the swirling vortex with his arms crossed.

There was a bright blue glow in Sean's graveyard as a card glowed "And further since **Elemental HERO Ice Maiden** was used in a fusion summon I can use her ability since there is a monster of the same level as her in the graveyard." Sean explains.

"Two monsters of the same level in the grave…You can't mean…" Almeria starts a little surprised as Sean just smirked.

"I can and I am. When her and another monster of the same level are in the graveyard after I conduct a fusion summon…I can overlay Ice Maiden and Lady Heat!" Sean declares as both cards slid out of the graveyard and Sean slapped both monsters onto his duel disk.

"With these monsters I create the overlay network, and Xyz Summon…**Elemental HERO Bladedge Theta** (RK4/2900/2400)!" Sean declares as a sleek gold armored warrior towering that of Adoration rose out of the multi-colored vortex.

Much like bladedge he has arm blades, but they are razor sharp and much larger, and there is a set of two smaller ones on each of his arms. He also has many curving blades on his shoulder pads that cross as well as curving crossing blades on his chest.

Almeria looked at Sean impressed _'He is just as good as Arc, but…'_ Almeria thinks to herself as Sean points a finger at Tribus.

"Vision HERO Adoration attack her Dragunity Tribus." Sean declared as the army clothed man ran forward bringing back a fist to punch the bird-man.

As the fist was about to make contact a group of woman in blue robes appeared chanting preventing the destruction of Almeria's monster, and her LP didn't decrease either.

"Trap activated. Waboku. When this trap is activated I do not take damage this turn, and all my monsters are protected from being destroyed by battle." She explains as Sean grits his teeth.

'_Dang it, and Bladedge Theta can only attack after a fusion monster has successfully destroyed an opponents monster. So much for that.'_ Sean thinks as Almeria just smirks knowing what he was thinking.

"Hate to tell you, but even if you destroyed Dragunity Tribus your other monster wouldn't have been able to attack." Almeria said as Sean just looked at her waiting for an explanation as she just sighed.

"The monster I equipped is called Dragunity Aklys. When it is sent to the graveyard while equipped to a monster I can choose a card on the field and destroy it." She explained making Sean reel back a bit.

'_Great. I have to think of another plan…but nothing in my hand can help me at the moment.'_ Sean thinks looking at his hand before signaling he ended his turn.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 2)**

**Sean: 4000 (Hand: 3)**

"Draw…" Almeria says calmly looking over her hand with a slight smirk _'Perfect.'_ She thinks before grabbing a particular card and the side of her disk opened up.

"I activate a field spell. Dragon Ravine." She continues as the field around them drastically changed. Both her and Sean where standing opposite each other over a ravine with many different dragons flying by.

Sean looked around nervously because he has actually had some stressful experiences with this particular field spell before.

"Now once a turn I can use an effect that will…" Almeria starts

"Either allow you to add a level 4 or lower 'Dragunity' monster to your hand. Or let you send a dragon-type monster from the deck to the graveyard." Sean interrupts slightly upsetting her

"Yes. I think I will use the effect to send Dragunity Phalanx to the graveyard." She replies as she looks at Sean.

"I see you have some experience with this card." Almeria says as Sean just nods as the image of a girl comes to her mind who also uses dragons.

"But I have other ways I use them." She states snapping Sean back to reality as she held her arm up to the sky with a card in hand.

"I banish Dragunity Tribus which has Dragunity Aklys as an equipped card." She starts as her monster began to vanish and Aklys was sent to the graveyard.

"Come forth my ace. Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (LV8/2600/1200)." Almeria says cooling as from deep within the ravine a set of green eyes opened.

A screech was heard and an orange blur burst forth from below. It has large orange wings and a set of black smaller ones outlined in red. It's body was mostly orange and in one of its claws/hands it held a long sword. It's screech was enough to make Bladedge Theta and Adoration back away.

"Before I continue Aklys ability goes off. So your Bladedge Theta will have to hit the road." Almeria says as an illusion of the small dragon appears and pierces through Bladedge Theta shattering it.

"Sorry BT." Sean says as he slides the monster and it's materials into the graveyard.

"Next comes Arma Leyvaten's own ability. I select a dragon-type monster in the graveyard and equip it to him, and Dragon Master gives him 500 additional attack points." She continues showing Dragunity Phalanx which became a bladed gauntlet that equipped to Arma Leyvaten.

(Dragunity Arma Leyvaten Attack: 3100)

"Arma Leyvaten attacks Adoration." Leyvaten sliced through Adoration with it's sword making the man cry out in pain as he shattered making Sean shield himself from being pushed back from the assault.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 3700 (Hand: 3)**

"Well at least I can't take any more." Sean says as Almeria just sighed making disappointed sounds.

"You are not very smart Clearheart. The Dragunity's are like they are for a reason. The monsters that are equipped can actually give abilities, and when Phalanx is equipped to a monster the equipped monster can attack twice during the battle phase." She explains as Sean braced himself as the dragon attacked with the gauntlet throwing Sean back to the ground.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 3)**

Sean groaned as he got up looking to Almeria who looked slightly disappointed by Sean's efforts against her. She signaled that her turn was over and Sean drew.

'_I gotta stall for time.'_ Sean think grabbing two cards in hand he had.

"I activate two spell cards. Swords of Revealing Light, and E-Emergency Call." Sean declares as swords of light created a barrier in front of Sean.

"Swords of Revealing Light stop all attacks for 3 of your turns, and E-Emergency Call lets me add a level 4 or lower Elemental HERO monster to my hand." Sean explained showing Neos Alius.

"Then I will summon the monster I just added Elemental HERO Neos Alius (LV4/1900/1300)." Sean says as the familiar young Neos appears on the field.

"With that my turn is over." Sean continued as Almeria drew her card in silence.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 2)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 2)**

"Since I can't do anything I set a card down to end my turn." Almeria says as one of the swords vanished and Sean drew nervously looking at the card he just drew.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 2)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 2)**

"I summon another Elemental HERO Neos Alius." Sean said as a black and red streaked version of Neos Alius appears on the field.

"Then I activate R-Righteous Justice." Sean says as fierce winds begin to blow about.

"With this card I can destroy Spell or Trap cards equal to the number of Elemental HERO monsters I control." Sean explains selecting Dragon Mastery and her face-down which was revealed to be Mirror Force.

'_Hmm…What's this kids aim.'_ Almeria thinks as Sean signaled his turn was over.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 1)**

"I draw." Almeria says calmly as she drew. She looked over her hand pleased about what she had drawn.

"I will activate another Dragon Mastery." She continues as Arma Layvaten attack rose back up to 3100 and she signaled her turn end as another sword vanished.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 1)**

'_Nothing I've drawn so far has helped.'_ He thinks as he draws and a slight smirk crosses his features.

"I activate another Spell card. This one is called H-Heated Heart." Sean says as a fiery aura covered the regular Neos Alius.

"When I activate this card Neos Alius attack goes up by 500 and becomes capable of piercing damage." Sean explains making Almeria confused as to why he would use it.

"Then I will set a card to end my turn." Sean concludes.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 600 (Hand: 0)**

"I draw, and then I will activate Stamping Destruction. Destroying your face-down, and dealing you 500 points of direct damage." Almeria explains as the face-down shattered and Sean was tossed back slightly.

"With that I will end my turn." She finishes as all the swords vanished meaning that on Almeria's next turn she could unleash her wrath on Sean's monsters.

**Almeria: 4000 (Hand: 1)**

**Sean: 100 (Hand: 0)**

'_Okay Sean…This is your last turn. Better make it count.'_ He thinks to himself as he was about to draw as Almeria watched.

'_Show me your dueling spirit Clearheart.'_ Almeria thinks watching him closely as he was about to draw.

"Let's do this! Iku Ze I draw!" Sean exclaims drawing strongly the card off to the side, and looked at it. His eyes glistened with confidence as he looked to Almeria.

"I activate this! HERO Flash!" Sean declares as the spell card appeared onto the field.

"What does it do?" Almeria asks actually surprised for once as Sean smirked and crossed his arms.

"I can only activate this card by banishing H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice, and O-Oversoul from the graveyard." Sean began

"Wait. Then you can't use it." Almeria interrupted as Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why can't I?" Sean asked confidently.

"Because you're missing a card. O-Oversoul." Almeria explained slightly laughing at the supposed screw up.

"…No I'm not Almeria." Sean says as four cards popped out of his graveyard making all four letters in the HERO Flash! Spell card light up.

"How? How did it…" Almeria began before realizing something and let out a low growl.

"You get it now? The card I set…I counted on you destroying." Sean said taking O-Oversoul out of the four cards.

"The set card was O-Oversoul…well played." Almeria said still slightly growling.

"Yes it was. Now by banishing these cards I'm allowed to special summon an Elemental HERO normal monster from my deck in attack mode." Sean grabs his deck and picks the monster.

"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (LV4/1600/1400)!" Sean declares as the yellow and blue armored lightning wielder of the hero's appears on the scene from the spell card.

Almeria looked at Sean confused _'This kid is a real puzzle.'_ She thinks looking at the monsters.

"There's one last thing." Sean started getting Almeria's attention.

"For this turn all Elemental HERO normal monsters can attack directly." He explains as it finally hit her.

"And both your Neos Alius are Gemini monsters meaning…" She started as Sean nods.

"That until I Gemini summon them they are normal monsters." He finished as he pointed at Almeria with a smirk.

"Neos Alius's and Sparkman attack her directly and end this duel!" Sean shouts as the two smaller Neos charged and Sparkman sent out electricity and the combo attack hit her throwing her back, and ending the duel.

**Almeria: 0000**

**Sean: !WINNER!**

The hologram's vanished and Almeria looked up to see Sean holding his hand out to her smiling which she gladly took, and helped her up.

"You play a rather interesting game Clearheart. You say that you can help? How?" Almeria asks curious as Sean rubbed his head nervously.

"It's not exactly me." Sean said hooking explaining about his Duel Disk, and DIANA being stored inside it.

"Would you mind if we borrowed her?" Almeria asks as Sean nods handing her his duel disk, and in exchange she gave Sean a duel disk similar to the academy disk, but it was all black with red trimming.

She promised Sean that she would be done with DIANA soon and gave him directions back towards town which Sean was grateful for.

She also told him that his runner was being repaired due to the person that drove it their accidently crashing, and this made Sean grumble as he left Bravo Resistance's hideout.

Sean sighed, and began walking back towards town which took him a half hour. He arrived in town, and sighed.

'_Since I'm here…might as well check out the old academy.' _Sean thought strapping on his current disk and heading towards the academy that he use to attend before he dropped out to look for his siblings.

**D9: Next time on Yugioh V!**

**Sean: The good old academy. How long has it been?**

**Girl1: Get out of here girl! You freak.**

**Girl2: Yeah. Freak.**

**Girl3: Please…Just…leave me alone. Don't hurt me.**

**Sean: What's going on here?**

**Girl1&2: None of your business!**

**Sean: Just let her be. She hasn't done anything to you.**

**D9: Next Time-Sincerity of The Wind.**

**Author Made Card Index**

**Elemental HERO Ice Maiden**

Level: 4

Attribute: Water

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attack: 500

Defense: 1900

Effect: If this card is sent to the graveyard by the effect of 'Polymerization' you may activate the following effect:

-You may select an Xyz monster and special summon it. You may attach this card and another monster of the same level in your graveyard and attach it as Xyz material.

**Elemental HERO Bladedge Theta**

Rank: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Xyz/Warrior/Effect

Attack: 2900

Defense: 2400

Effect: This monster cannot attack. Once a turn when a 'HERO' fusion monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle you may detach a card to activate the following effect: This monsters effects is negated for the turn.


End file.
